Nobunagun vs Black★Rock Shooter
Nobunagun vs Black★Rock Shooter is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Guns VS Guns! Which of these two anime chicks who wield behemoths for guns will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: For decades, scientists have be- Boomstick: Yeah, the whole giant sword thing didn't work as well. Which is why instead of giant swords, it's giant fucking guns! Wiz: Such is the case with these two anime chicks who have other selves duke it out with monsters. Shio Ogura, the Nobunagun Boomstick: And Black✮Rock Shooter, Mato Kuroi's other self. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Nobunagun Wiz: E-Genes, whomever may hold this gene. They have the power to, get this. Wield weapons infused with the spirits of historical figures. Boomstick: ..that’s, disturbing. And one of these E-Gene Holders is probably the last person you’d expect, a kind easily flustered high school girl, Shio Ogura. Wiz: However, there’s one thing off. She always dreams as being a Japanese Warlord, Oda Nobunaga. Boomstick: Then she visited Taiwan on a school trip, and everything went wrong. That was, when the Evolutionary Invasion Objects rose from the ocean, near Taiwan. Wiz: That was, where Nobunagun revealed herself to be a E-Gene Holder. See, she wields Oda Nobunaga from 1582 Boomstick: As, get this. A giant fucking machine gun! As that she took up the name, Nobunagun Adam Muirhead: Alright girl, so who are you now? Shio Ogura: Nobunagun! Adam Muirhead: ‘Kay, that’s a new one. Wiz: In combat, Oda Nobunaga’s wild ethos affects her actions which allows her to fight better. But is, rather insane. But also makes her bold in combat, and concentrate on her targets. Boomstick: But, who cares. Cause Nobunagun’s humongous firearm works as a high calibre gatling gun which can rip straight through Invasion Creatures! While she can narrow the muzzle of her gun, granting her greater accuracy but less powerful bullets, I prefer the former. And what’s better than one gun, two damn it! Wiz: Yep, using the Second Line Volley Nobunagun gets a detached gauntlet which forms a lower caliber gun. But if that’s not enough she can add another for multiple angels allowing for greater covering fire Boomstick: Put them all together and what do you get? A weapon which eliminated almost all of the Invasion Creatures in Taiwan! And she can cover all possible angels of attack! Leaving no blind spots, damn. I wish I c-''' Wiz: However, Shio or Oda both aren’t much strategists and, still as a ordinary chick despite being a E-Gene. She doesn’t have much in the durability department. And average stamina. Boomstick: But do you really think you could deal with a chick who could blast off every part of you with bullets? I didn’t think so. And this is why Nobunagun would be perfect for me. Shio Ogura: I remember..ALL OF IT! Black★Rock Shooter Wiz: In a separate realm of the world we know, known as the Otherworld. Many different warriors, known as Other Selves. An alternate counterpart of girls in our world. '''Boomstick: Such is the case with the school girl, Matoi Kurio. While she may be an innocent middle school girl in the human world Wiz: In the otherworld, she’s a Hatsune Miku like entity. A- Boomstick: *Takes one look at BRS* ..eat your heart of Mai Shiranui. Only problem is that she’s lack-''' Wiz: Erm, anyway. Like that chick who killed the first lady of fighting games. Her lack of clothing isn’t an issue. But, she has unnaturally enhanced strength, speed and endurance unlike most otherselves, able to jump 20 meters into the air with one leap and break chains with her bare hands. '''Boomstick: BRS wields the Black Blade, a regular katana and, while it doesn’t have much attack, it still works fine for beheading. But, not to worry if that doesn’t do the job thanks to her HUGE AS FUCK CANNON. Wiz: ..phrasing. Anyway, this ✮rock Cannon, probably based off of the M197 Electric Cannon is a true firearm. Able to be an arm cannon which can fire very powerful black rocks that explode upon contact. Gatling gun, or even a double gatling gun. Despite being unable to move when using them. Boomstick: Damn it! I cannot choose my waifu between her and Nobunagun! Wiz: Just, focus. It can also be an effective close-quarters combat weapon and a useful shield. Boomstick: But why the fuck would she need a shield, when she has insane durability! She can survive getting impaled, squashed, crushed, rolled over, shot and basically every other form of torment! Wiz: However her ✮rock Cannon can be broken, but considering that she can reform it almost immediately this isn’t a problem either. However, once her human equivalent of, herself..she tried to stop her from killing everyone in the Otherworld, but then she discovered she’s killed her best friend otherself, and snapped. Boomstick: Suddenly a bunch of purple, whatever that is surrounded her. Painfully, then exploded into the fearsome warrior, Insane Black✮Rock Shooter. Wiz: IBRS is insanely powerful, but she’s also, completely merciless in battle. And shows almost no emotion Boomstick: But that’s alright because now she has even better weapons! Instead of a plain katana she now wields the Insane Blade Claw. And while it is still a katana, look at it! Wiz: However, it is, almost useless. Thanks to her Insane Cannon Lance, a larger spiked version of the ✮rock Cannon with a large blade at the end. But it can only fire rapid-blasts from it’s multiple turrets. Boomstick: Who cares? It has really powerful shots and it can be used as a stabbing weapon for good measure! And it practically can shower opponents in bullets! Wiz: Yeah, but she does have much self-confidence that puts her in danger. Mato can still control I.BRS, albeit slightly and Mato seemingly takes all of Rock’s pain. And died against the original BRS. Boomstick: ..so, technically she killed herself. Wiz: I guess? Anyway, otherworlders beware. As this chick will shoot you down. Boomstick: And be a badass the whole time! Death Battle! Otherworld ??? It was blank, open. Nobody in sight, mainly because one warrior had already killed all of them. That is until somebody was marching into the Unknown Battlefield. “So, this must be the place” somebody muttered. That somebody was Shio Ogura, Nobunagun. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVRSWkDTno8) “Yes, yes it is, Shio” Oda said in Shio’s head. “Good, good. Now we just gotta wait for this chick to show” Shio replied. Footsteps were heard, also marching into the Unknown Battlefield. A warrior stomped in, it was the opponent Shio was waiting for, Black✮Rock Shooter. “So, you’re the “Black✮Rock Shooter” Jack the Ripper has informed me of, huh?” Nobunagun asked. BRS was just blankly staring at her, with no response as she got out her ✮rock Cannon. “I’ll take that as a yes!” Nobunagun said as she got out her giant machine gun. BRS took aim at Shio, as did her. Oda quickly began affecting Shio, as she took a breath, this was gonna be, quite the gunfight. FIGHT! BRS frantically got her cannon in Gatling Gun mode and both her and Nobunagun quickly blasted bullets at each other. Oda was laughing maniacally in Shio’s head, making her wild. Nobunagun quickly dashed at BRS and jumped up, firing more bullets at her. BRS quickly noticed and used her cannon as a shield, blocking each and every bullet shot. “Uh oh.” Nobunagun said as she landed by BRS and BRS whacked her with the ✮rock Cannon. Nobunagun was tossed off her feet and onto the ground, Nobunagun was trying to think of something fast. “Not to worry” Oda said. “If one gun isn’t enough, have two!” The Second Line Volley fell into place. A lower calibre gun came near Nobunagun, she settled for it and fired at BRS. BRS didn’t have enough time to react as she was ambushed by bullets. Thankfully BRS shrugged it off. BRS formed her ✮rock Cannon into the Double Gatling Gun. BRS stood still and fired away, Nobunagun fired back. both of their bullets was countered by each other as Nobunagun ran at BRS. Nobunagun leaped up and kicked BRS straight in the face, BRS quickly had to transform the ✮rock Cannon back to Gatling Gun as she was knocked down. She did just that and got back up. “To your credit, you do know how to handle a gun like me quite well” Nobunagun said. “But I’ve fought creatures many times more powerful than you!” she taunted. Nobunagun quickly opened fire at BRS once more. BRS quickly transformed her cannon into Arm Cannon Form and fired a black rock at Nobunagun, Nobunagun quickly jumped over it as it exploded below her feet. Nobunagun was launched up but still shot at BRS. BRS got out her Black Blade and tried to decapitate Nobunagun whilst she was in the air, Nobunagun, refusing to go down this fast. Fired a bullet at BRS’ wrist. BRS, dropping the Black Blade. Stared at Nobunagun. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFw8bBw4SSE) Nobunagun backed up a bit, something was..off about BRS. Before she even got to question it, purple smoke began coming from BRS. Nobunagun, in confusion backed away. As an explosion struck. Nobunagun was flung back, as BRS. Was no longer BRS, she had transformed into Insane Black✮Rock Shooter. “Ah..shit..” Nobunagun muttered. I.BRS got out her Insane Cannon Lance. Nobunagun quickly rose up with her two calibre guns and shot at I.BRS. But, I.BRS, unlike before. Just stood there, casually tanking the bullets from Nobunagun’s firearm. Nobunagun, now confused and. Actually, getting nervous. How powerful was this new form? “Shio, when two guns don’t do the trick. You need three!” Oda shouted, and another calibre gun came along with the Third Line Volley. Nobunagun shrieked in rage and leaped up and fired bullets in every possible angel. It struck I.BRS, practically everywhere. But, I.BRS still didn’t move as she was practically bulletproof at this point. I.BRS began walking towards Shio, slowly. “Damn it, die you son of a bitch!” Nobunagun shouted. I.BRS was still not responding, as she moved closer and closer to Nobunagun until she socked her in the face and kicked her machine gun to the side. Shio looked around frantic as I.BRS grabbed her by the shirt. She was giving a look of anger and disgust at Shio, who didn’t know what to do as she was defenseless. She threw constant punches at I.BRS, who wasn’t even phased. She didn’t want to fight anymore now, she just wanted to get the hell out. Shio tried to reach for her machine gun, to which I.BRS used her Insane Cannon Lance as a blade and cut Shio’s arms off. Shio screamed in agony as I.BRS dug her Insane Cannon Lance up Shio’s neck, ripping Shio’s head off and having it mounted on her ICL. K.O! I.BRS just casually knocked Shio’s body to the floor and walked away, hoping for another combatant to show in the Otherworld. Summary Boomstick: ..welp, I’ve got my waifu decided now. Wiz: While Shio may be one of if not the deadliest E-Gene Holder, BRS was really on her own league. Boomstick: Yeah, I hate to admit it but BRS had the advantage in Strength, Durability, Speed, etc. She could survive anything Shio could throw at her, and dish out greater power. Wiz: What’s more, is that Insane BRS is pretty much bulletproof, considering the fact that Nobunagun’s main weapon is guns. She didn’t have much to stand on when BRS when Insane. Boomstick: And BRS could easily disarm Nobunagun, literally heh. Anyway really the only experience Shio had was against Evolutionary Invasion Creatures, while she did wipe them away.. Wiz: BRS is much more than just a creature, unlike Shio’s foes. While BRS fights foes much stronger than Shio, and wins. Topped off with Nobunagun’s inability to even kill BRS. She had almost zero chances. Boomstick: Poor Shio, this wouldn’t have happened if she just kept her head on straight. Wiz: The winner is Black✮Rock Shooter Who will you be rooting for? Nobunagun Black★Rock Shooter Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Here we go again.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015